


The Enemy of my Heart

by Agent_Of_Something, ElodieCarterERogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Jemma Simmons, Hydra Leopold Fitz, HydraFitzSimmons, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/pseuds/ElodieCarterERogers
Summary: Doctor Jemma Simmons and Doctor Leopold Fitz are co-workers at HYDRA and don't really like each other. When the actual Director of HYDRA is ready to choose his successor, Jemma and Leo are ready to do everything to being the new Director, even to play with their real feelings for each other. Who will win?
Relationships: fitzsimmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab story. My friend Neta aka Agent_Of_Something (here and on IG) really love Fitz as the Doctor and Jemma as Madame HYDRA. So we decided to write a story about them. 
> 
> In this story, I wrote for Fitz and Skye and she wrote for Jemma and Bobbi.
> 
> Hope you'll like it and don't forget to give us your thoughts about it!

Fitz entered the laboratory, a cup of green tea in his hand. When he saw Simmons working on the other side of their desk, he couldn’t help but gaze at her with desire. A long while passed of him gazing until he approached the desk with a smirk.

“So? Have you found all your brain cells or do I still need to come and help you?”

Jemma looked up, wrinkled her nose, and said, “No, unlike you I choose to be productive and organized and I don’t need help from people. Least of all you.”

Fitz laughed. 

“Of course not, Little Miss Perfect. Are you like this with your puppy dog of a boyfriend?” He sipped his tea.

“No, my boyfriend is no puppy. Unlike what your girlfriend does to you, he satisfies me every night in ways you can’t even imagine.” She got up from her stool and walked purposefully over to Fitz, straightening his tie.

“You know,” She continued, “I can give you a few tips on how to be better. Professionally speaking, Doctor.” And with that she walked back to her desk and continued her work.

Fitz stopped smiling, looking at her.

“Don’t need any tips from you, thanks. And this is the last time you touch me. Understand?” He went back to his desk silently but burning on the inside because _she touched him_.

“Oh wow, look who’s finally being professional at work unlike what happens at the supply closet.” She taunted.

“Shut up would you? I’m trying to concentrate and your horrible voice is giving me a headache.” He retorted.

“Maybe you should shut up while you and Ophelia are in the supply closet doing it during work. Or maybe not do it at all? Just a thought, I know how hard it is to think in that thing you call a brain of yours but try it for once.” She shot back.

“Maybe you should shut up while you and Milton are together? Your pathetic giggles are unbearable.”

“For the record, at least Milton and I aren’t so miserable that we have to do it at work to keep things interesting. We do that. All. On. Our. Own.”

Fitz looked up at the sky and sighed, annoyed. 

“You finished? Hearing you talking about your cabbage head boyfriend is really really boring.”

“Not even close.” She got up and started to mess up his carefully combed and gelled hair, “There, that’s the Doctor Leopold Fitz I’m used to seeing.”

He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and looked at her with a fury. His face near inches from hers. “I said don’t touch me you psycho!”

“Awwww, you’re showing a bit of emotion. How sweet.” She smiled and kissed his cheek slowly. “Well, I have work to do. See you later, Doctor.”

He completely froze. His mouth forming an o. He looked at her silently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was working on his computer when he got a text. Looking at it, he saw it was from Ophelia. He was going to answer her when Simmons returned to the lab, with a big smile and news.

“Guess what?” She smiled brightly.

"You're fired? Please. Say you're fired?"

“Unfortunately for you, no. The director position is waiting to be filled by a high ranking scientist. We all know who it’s gonna be.” She smirked.

Fitz turned to her, intrigued. "The director position is waiting to be filled? How do you know that? Is that another trick from you? I've no time to waste, go play with your dickhead." He frowned and turned back to the desk.

“It’s true. I overheard Nathanson talking about it to Burrows, who is the former director’s right hand man.” She pressed on, coming over to sit on his desk.

"Tell me more." He walked to her, intrigued. "Let me know what they said."

“For something in return.” She replied coyly.

"Excuse me?"

“I’ll give you information, if you stop having sex with Ophelia every day in the closet.” She chuckled, kicking him lightly with her stiletto.

He looked at her, not amused and annoyed. "You're serious? Because I don't want to play right now. If you're not able to give me information, I'm gonna get them somewhere else." He turned to leave the lab.

“Wait, I have another piece of info that might interest you.” She beckoned.

He turned to her, hands in his pockets, waiting. "Let me know. Quickly."

“Well, they are deciding based on a few factors. One, someone who knows the ins and outs of Hydra, has connections. Two, someone who can understand all of Hydra’s projects and values. Thus, scientists. And finally, someone in a high up position. Like, head of xenobiology and biochemistry.” She informed him.

"Or the master of engineering, specialist of robots and cybernetics too."

“Highly unlikely because we all know engineers are lazy bums who leave the real work to biologists.” She got off the desk and went over to him, combing a hair sticking out of his head.

Once again, he grabbed her wrist. "Stop touching me! You know I hate that."

Jemma grabbed his head and put her lips right on his neck sensually, her newly applied burgundy lipstick leaving a mark. “Like I said, biologists do the real work.” She smirked at his shocked expression. She got out the handkerchief from his suit pocket and slowly wiped it off.

Frozen, he let her erase the mark. But in his chest, his heart is beating like a fool and his breath was loud.

“All better. Now you look almost professional. That hair sticking out is really bothering me.” She licked her fingers and started to try matting it down to no avail.

"Stop it…" he said in a tensed voice. But he couldn't take his eyes off her.

“Ugh, Fitz! I’m just trying to help. Now stop being a stubborn arse and let me fix the annoying bastard you call your hair.” She scolded.

"I said stop!" He madly grabbed her arms and pushed her against the desk. But his breath was so loud and his face so closed to hers that he could almost kiss her.

“Fitz, my back can’t bend that way.” She pushed at his chest trying to pry him off.

He gave her a cold look. He has enough of all of this situation and he desperately wanted to kiss her lips. "Simmons… don't do this, or I won't stay calm, I swear…"

“Swear you’ll what? Fuck me? Hit me? What?” She panted.

His hands started to shake, he was sure he couldn't control himself for so long. Both from his feelings and his madness. But just right now, he really wanted to kiss her. Kiss her like nobody kissed her before. If only they weren't “enemies”...

“Hello? Anyone home? I’m really uncomfortable so if you aren’t gonna do anything can you let me go?” She sassed.

He came back to reality and stepped back from her, silent. He turned to return to his desk, trying to control his emotions.

“What the hell was that Fitz?!?!?! You literally held me, rather uncomfortably, against a desk, firmly holding my arms, and then just walk away with no apology or explanation?” She yelled.

He just turned his head to her and gave her a cold look. But in his head, he was thinking about something. He knew she was playing with him and wanted him to lose control. He knew she was strong at this game and for the first time, he wanted to play too. So, that was what he was going to do.

"Come on, Simmons. You really need my apologies?" He said with a smirk. "Or rather me to say how much I want to kiss you?"

“Second one and do it.” She retorted. “Don’t play that game, it doesn’t suit you. Plus, I invented it.” She took it one step further by going sit on his lap.

Although he was surprised by what she did, his heart pounding like mad in his chest, he played along. He smiled, gripped her hips with his hands firmly, and gave her a seductive look. "I need to tell you how much I love this game, though."

“Hmmmm not as much as me.” She scooted closer to him, she hoped he couldn’t feel her heart pounding a mile a minute, or how her pupils were dilated.

He noticed her eyes and smirked more, before squeezing her hips. “Simmons?"

“Yeah?” She grunted, his hands were tightening around her and she didn’t know how much more she could take. “What now?”

He leaned forward a little, close enough to her face, before suddenly lifting her up to push her back to the floor. "We’re at work, Love. Let's be professional, would you?"

“Of course, Doctor Fitz. The only time you can’t be unprofessional is when you want to be the most.” She leaned back in and caressed his face teasingly, giving him a sickly smile.

He smirked at her but quickly turned his back to her to return to his desk. It wasn't so hard so he knew he could continue. At least, until he got all the information he needed about this director thing. He wanted to be sure it was true and if so, be the first to win.

“Oh no, you don’t get to turn away from me Leopold James Fitz. We have a deal, I gave you the info now give me your word that you won’t have sex with Ophelia in the closet during work.” She marched to him, feeling her anger rise.

He smiled, turned his neck to her. "Why? You prefer me to have sex with you instead? You know, Ophelia is really interesting about it. Not sure you can be better than her"

“I’m sure she suits your needs. Despite what you may think, I’m not attracted to you.” Lies. “I don’t want to have sex with you.” Another lie. “And I only told you that piece of information so I can do what I come here 5 days a week to do, work.” A big, boldfaced, lie.

"I see. No sex? Okay. So, you will understand that I can't continue this teenage behavior you have with me right now? I'm 30, Babe. Kissing my neck is not really what I want from you." He gave her a wink and shook his shoulders."See you later, little girl? My girlfriend is waiting for me"

He walked to the exit, hands in his pockets.

“I’m only 23 days younger than you, you twit! And you just admitted that you are attracted to me so technically, I’m at the advantage here.” She unbuttoned 2 buttons of her shirt, daring him to turn around and face her like a man.

He stopped, turning his head to her and noticed the change. His eyes were on the top of her chest and he almost got a stroke. Then, he came back to reality, smirked at her.

"Kiddo. I got so much more from Ophelia. Seriously, you don't even hold a candle to her."

She snapped at that. She walked over to him and took him by the lapels. She pinned him against the wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “So why do you keep coming back to me?”

He really liked the situation. He got what he wanted. Him pushing her to the edge. He smiled, looking at her, "What about now, Jem? Let me know what's inside here." He put his finger on her forehead, then caressed her skin tenderly to her chin.

Jemma could not take the heat flowing through her from his touch and her attraction. She pulled him closer and jumped up, her knees hitting the wall but not caring all the same. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she let him carry her back to her desk. Kissing everywhere but his lips all the way there. Leaving messy wine colored marks all over him and smudging her makeup.

Fitz laid her down on the desk, unable to control his emotions. His hands moved up and down all over her body, his lips kissing every inch he could. "Jemma...." He growled between kisses.

She went in for his lips but stopped before she could reach it when her phone rang in her back pocket. Irritated, she saw it was Milton. She declined it, wanting to continue teasing Fitz, but a wave of guilt washed over her. She’s been with Milton for nearly a year, she liked him, but he agreed with everything she said. Unlike Fitz, who fought with her on nearly everything. Her desire for Fitz outweighed her more of a friendship than the relationship she so desperately wanted. She sent a quick text to Milton that she would talk to him later and put her phone in one of her desk drawers.

Fitz noticed her reaction and stopped, looking at her. His lips were purple by her kisses and he was smiling at her. "Already have had enough? Or you're guilty because of your puppy? Let me know. I don't want to waste my time with a teenage girl when I can get a woman outside this lab."

She slapped him hard on the cheek. “I don’t know how your woman would feel if she found out if you were kissing said teenage girl! And if I’m guilty because I have a boyfriend, that means I have feelings. Unlike you. You’re a bastard!”

He stepped back, a hand on his cheek, staring coldly at her. "This is the last time you slap me." He was really threatening as old memories from his past popped up in his mind.

“Or you’ll what?” She challenged, hopping off the desk and looking him dead in the eye, as if daring him to fuck her right in the lab.

"Or I'll kill you." He said with a different tone. A tone he never used before, or not (so much. The same he would use each time his dark past showed up again. If she didn't know so much about it, just his behaviour right now would warn her. But he didn't care. To be honest, right now, he didn't care about anything else other than hiding his emotions. It was enough to get the slap. And now, he only sees his hate for her. Forget the kiss, the hot and amazing moment they were sharing together on that table. She did something wrong and he couldn't accept it.

Without any word, he turned to leave the lab. He needed fresh air and to calm down his shaking hands. He needed to stay away from her for a while and try to get his strength back.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma walked to her desk after Fitz left, guilt washing over her. She cleaned up her face but tears kept coming down like a waterfall. She didn’t know what happened to Fitz. One moment they were kissing on a table and the next he was threatening to kill her. If he wasn’t here, then she needed to focus on getting that promotion. Without any distractions. She knew it was wrong and cruel, but she couldn’t help herself. She texted Milton that they were through and blocked his number. No distractions, especially when it comes to men.

Fitz came back to the lab, holding a cup of tea and his favourite snack, Twiglets. He really liked this when he didn't feel good. He ignored Jemma, walking straight to his desk and turned on his computer. If he wanted to forget what happened earlier both good and bad, he couldn't help but look at the part of the desk where he was kissing Jemma. With a sigh, he quickly shook his head, trying to focus. He couldn't forget her. Even if he wanted to. The only thing he must think right now was the promotion. And thanks to Hunter, he knew he was on the list and on the right track. But first of all: destroy the enemy. 

Jemma stole a quick glance at Fitz but looked away in shame. She hadn’t done anything wrong but she must have triggered something. Either way, she couldn’t afford to be distracted by anyone, especially Fitz. She had a report to turn in anyway with findings that will surely get her closer to being Madame Hydra. 

Fitz started his plan. First of all, sending the director his new blueprint of the project he was going to build. He was certain no one would refuse it and certainly sure the stupid woman in front of him could do something as better as he was doing. Second, he went to the phone number book to find Milton's numbers. Thanks to what Hunter had taught him in hacking and espionage, he sent Milton an anonymous message, letting him know that his precious Jemma was cheating on him. Finally, without a hint of remorse, he began to work on his project with a calm mind.

Jemma couldn’t stay still. Her report was all done and she sent it to the right department. Now she had no more work to do. Her mind kept wandering back to what happened earlier right on the table. So, as revenge for Fitz threatening to literally kill her she sent an anonymous text to Ophelia with a video from security of what her and Fitz were doing (with her face cropped out,no sound, and she erased the footage overall) and it said the date right under it. She sauntered over to Fitz who glared at her before pressing a sensual kiss high on his cheekbone. She then walked like a model on a runway downstairs to ask her best friends Bobbi and Skye to coffee. 

Fitz didn't understand her behavior. He was however clear with her that she should no longer touch him, or even try anything. Yet when she had walked past him and kissed his cheek, his heart raced, her lips on his skin had been like a burn and he could have been convinced that she had left an indelible mark on him. Yet his resentment was still there. He couldn't forgive her for slapping him, for humiliating him like his father had done loads of times throughout his life.

Fitz sighed. His gaze fell on the computer and he thought back to the anonymous message sent to Milton. Maybe it was a stupid reaction? However, something deep inside him tells him not. After all, if this was Jemma's way to break up with him, so that he could finally date her...

Fitz shook his head. It would never happen. He and Jemma were too different. Too much like competitors. Too much like enemies. He wanted to be Monsieur Hydra. And she wanted to be Madame Hydra. He could not give her her victory. And yet, he could give her his heart. No one ever had it. Not even Ophelia...

Fitz lowered his head, unable to know what to do now. He had already poured out his hatred. Mitlon knew now. And Jemma was going to suffer. He actually couldn't support her to be sad and hurt, certainly not by him but something couldn't stop him to do this. Because he was a monster. A bad person. It was necessary, vital, for him to make people suffer even if he loved this person...

Jemma loved that asshole. She had no feelings for Fitz. She was only playing with him and, indirectly, he was also playing with her because he knew it was the one and only time in his life that he could get Simmons. Touch her. Kiss her. Let his heart veil with happiness. She was the only one. But once again, it was not true. She didn't like him. She was playing with him. He knew it. Damn, this woman was a fucking poison! 

He really didn't know what to do when Ophelia knocked on the lab door and entered, a malicious look to him.

"Hello Babe. Are you free?" She asked with faux sweetness.

Fitz turned to her, not really happy to see her. But as he always did, he fainted to be glad to see her. "Hello. How are you?" He went back to his computer. 

“Well I was doing fine a couple minutes ago until I got this text that made sure I saw what type of man you really are. And judging by the state of your face, you know too.” She said with a fury.

Fitz turned his head to her, frowning. "What are you talking about?" 

“THIS!” She yelled, throwing the phone in his lipstick covered face. There, on that little screen, was a photo taken from the security feeds of him and Jemma in a position that was not at all what Ophelia was expecting from both of them.

Fitz looked at the photo, and turned as pale as the wall of the room. He stared at the picture of him and Jemma, not knowing how to respond, what to say. Milton had already ruined everything and had been smarter than him. FUCK. How to fix things?

"Look, Babe. That's none of it. It was ... It was before you." 

“No it wasn’t. There is a date right under it. So tell me, what do you want from our relationship? Am I just sex to you? Or is it because of my father? Or am I just a placeholder for that slut Jemma Simmons? Tell me, I wanna know.”

"You are important to me" He said, coming to her. "Listen this… this picture is a fake one. Look at it. There's the date okay, but look. Do you really think I would touch or kiss” He made a fake look of disgust, “this bitch? Come on, I hate her. Just like you hate her" He took her hand. 

“No it isn't. I checked with IT who ran the photo through several different programs. The only thing fake is the cropped out face of the whore you made out with on a table.” She retched her hand away from his.

"Ophelia" he sighed. "Don't you understand? This Bitch wants to win the Director place. And she would do everything to put me in a bad position. And destroy our relationship. Okay? Come on, who do you trust? Me, your boyfriend, or her?" He walked to her and grabbed her waist. "Babe, I love you. You know that."

“No. You’ve had your chance.” She stepped out of his embrace. “I’m going to destroy you and her. You’re both dead. Have fun rotting in hell.” She blew him a kiss and stepped out of the lab. She saw Jemma hanging out with Bobbi and Skye with some coffees and pastries and sneered at her before getting in the elevator.

“What the hell?” Skye wondered.

“What’s with her?” Bobbi asked, “She’s moodier than usual.”

“What else is new?” Jemma laughed, rolling her eyes for good measure. “I’ll meet you guys for dinner and drinks tonight? I hear that the new sushi place is good. And this is lady’s night only, _ Barbara. _ ”

“Yeah no more Hunter tagging along.” Skye chimed in.

“Ok.” Bobbi laughed. “See you guys later. 8?”

“Sounds good.” Skye said.

“Bye guys.” Jemma smiled heading back into the lab where she saw Fitz pacing back and forth. She walked right past him and decided to organize some files in her desk. 

Fitz turned to her, a cold look and panicked. "Did you see your asshole of boyfriend today!?" He asked, abruptly. 

“No, why do you care?” She replied.

"I need to talk to him. Immediately. Call him and ask him to come into this building. Now!" 

Jemma knew what she had to do. She started to fake cry. “He cheated on me. I don’t want to talk to him. He said I wasn’t satisfying him and that I was too ugly for him.” And for good measure she ran over to Fitz and wrapped her arms around him, ‘sobbing’ into his expensive suit jacket. 

Annoyed, Fitz pushed her back away from him. "Stop your little girl tears! I don't have time to waste with you right now! Because everything happening right now is because of YOU!" He pointed her with his finger, mad. 

“She dumped you, didn’t she?” She smirked, taking his hand and playing with it. The tears stopped.

"You know about that?" He asked, frowning, looking at her. "How?" Then, looking at her smirk, he understood. "You sent this picture to her? It was you…" He stepped back from her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. We are both single now anyway. Why not have some fun before the competition officially starts?” She asked seductively.

"You're such a bitch" he said, turning his back to her, thinking, a hand on his forehead. 

“Takes one to know one.” She retorted, coming up behind him.

He was thinking, trying to find a way to calm the situation. Both with what he did and Ophelia. If she said anything to the Director or her father, he could lose everything in a second. 

“Oh would you look at the time. It’s time to go. I have to go get ready. I have a dinner to get ready for. Maybe I’ll meet a nice guy and take him home.” The last part she whispered right in his ear before nibbling on it.

"Get out. Seeing your face makes me sick. Get out!" He yelled, furious. "Listen to me, you fucking bitch. There's no way I do something more with you. Got it? You're just a thing for me to get what I want, without this, you are nothing." He walked quickly to the exit, furious and slammed the door behind him. 

Jemma chuckled. She went home and showered, did her makeup and hair in a seductive look. She put on the dress Skye got her for her birthday. A tight black dress with a golden zipper in the back. She put on the highest black heels she owned. Some might say she looked like Audrey Hepburn, sans the hat and pearls, and that’d be a nice compliment. She just wanted a last fun night with her friends before pouring her heart and soul into getting that promotion. She got into her car and drove to the sushi place where Skye and Bobbi were waiting.

“Damn girl. You look good.” Skye wolf whistled.

“Thanks babe.” She hugged both of them before sitting down and ordering drinks and appetisers. 

"So? Any good news to know, girls?" Skye asked with a smirk. 

“Well I’m up for being the new Madame Hydra.” Jemma said coyly.

"WOOOW, Babe. That's so cool. We're gonna get some promotion thanks to you, then?" Skye said. 

“I’m not allowed to be biased, but if I do get promoted you can expect some nice bonuses.” She says sings-songy.

"Okay, guys. Let's talk about men, would you? Bobbi. How’s your sex life is going with Hunty Hunter? Jemma? Milton the boring boyfriend is still here?" 

“Hunter and I are stable, for now.” Bobbi warned.

“Don’t get married again, that was messy and unwelcome.” Jemma said.

“I won't, I promise. What about you and Milton?”

“Oh no me and Milton broke up. But Fitz and I may have made out. In the lab and that is why Ophelia was so cranky.” Jemma said shyly. 

"My ass! You didn't." Skye answered, shocked. "Wait. You really did it? With Leopold James Fitz. The cold Doctor?" She thought for a sec. "He's hot anyway. If I wasn't so desperate for Ward to get me I'd maybe try him…" She looked at Simmons. "Of course I won't." 

“Skye, the last time you tried dating a co-worker it went viral online. Never forget that video.” Jemma and Bobbi started cackling. Just then the waiter came by and they all ordered. “Good thing you took it off the internet before you came to Hydra.” Jemma continued.

"Shut up, Bitch" Skye laughed, slyly. "Let us know more. How is he? How good does he kiss? I bet he kisses like a God just by looking at his lips. Also, does he have muscles? He looks so skinny." She laughed and winked to her, drinking her glass of Martini. 

“A proper English lady never kisses and tells.” Jemma said, putting on a posh accent.

"Come on. We're your friends? Let us know. Are you gonna see him again and do some not proper English lady things?" 

“Maybe.” Jemma said, sipping her cocktail when their food came.

“Wow, the reviews did say this restaurant has amazing service.” Bobbi quipped and the rest of the night was spent talking and laughing. Jemma enjoyed herself. They all split the bill and went their separate ways. Jemma forgot to bring her coat and it started raining so she ran to her car. Along the way, she tripped over her heels and landed in some mud. She got up despite the pain and limped the rest of the way to her car. She was completely soaked through and freezing. She tried to start up her car but it just sputtered.

“No no no no no no. Not now. Why? Start you little bastard.” She angrily hit the car. She then realized that Fitz lived a block away and decided to test her luck. She got out of her car, without her shoes, and ran barefoot all the way to his apartment building. It was a nice building full of rich people, so she got some stares in her current state. She didn’t know which floor he was on so she checked the mail box and saw he was on the 5th floor. She rode the elevator freezing her ass off and all but ran to his door, knocking furiously.

In his apartment, Fitz was lying on his sofa, drinking and tired. He was in a bad mood, sad and angry at the same time. He didn't want to go out with Hunter tonight for a lot of reasons but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened and what will happen to him soon. 

When he heard the doorbell and the person furiously knocking at his door, he woke up, more mad than usual, opened and threw a dark cold loon to the person in front of him. He was not ready to see her here. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said with a cold voice. 

“I need help.” She said weakly. “I forgot my coat and it started raining and then I tripped over my shoe which hurt and then my car broke down so I can’t get home and I know you live here so I just took a gamble.” She continued in one breath. She really needed to work on her rambling.

"I don't fucking care. Go fuck yourself." he said ready to close the door, and go back to his sofa to drink. 

“Please. I need help. Just give me a ride home. Please.” She wailed.

He stopped, thinking. Then, he started to laugh. "You're begging? What a funny story." 

“This isn’t funny. I’m literally freezing my ass off and you’re laughing at me? Yes, real mature  _ Leopold _ .” She sassed.

"Gimme one reason to help you? Huh?" He said, more grumpy than mad. "I'm gonna lose everything because of you. My place as a director. My job. I already lost Ophelia. You don't even want me as a proper and real boyfriend so why should I help you?"

“I do want you as a boyfriend!” She yelled, tears still streaming down her face. “I’ve loved you for god knows how long! And now you hate me and I don’t know why! Just give me a ride home and I won’t ever bother you again.” 

"Don't fool me again. I swear, I'm gonna strangle you if you continue to lie!" 

She went to him and hugged him tight. Reveling in his warmth. She was staining his white undershirt but she just needed something warm.

“I promise I’m not lying.” She said after she regained her composure, walking away from him.

He looked at her, hesitant. But inside of him, he was half certain she was saying the truth. But how to be sure? How to know she wasn't playing once again? He was thinking for almost a long minute, all alone before sighing. 

"For God's sake, you're wet and now I am too." he said, grumpy. "Come inside before drowning my floor." 

She smiled and stepped inside, still shivering. “Thank you.” She said, teeth chattering. She was scared she was going to catch pneumonia or something.

Fitz went to his room to get some warm clothes and a towel. Then he went back to her, giving her them. "Here. You can go to the bathroom to change. We're gonna dry your clothes before you go home." 

“Thank you so much, Fitz.” She went and changed into his sweater and sweatpants. They were warm and smelled like him. She undid her hair and finger brushed it. She cleaned her face and stepped out with her clothes and put them on a rack on his balcony before sitting down on his couch.

“You know,” She started, breaking the silence, “this is the first time I’ve seen you not in a suit or with your hair combed like that.” She smiled, wringing her hands.

He turned his head to her. "Yeah. I'm home. No need to keep my Doctor side. But I'm gonna put on a t-shirt, after your tea is ready." 

“You didn’t have to make me tea. I just needed a ride home. You’re being way too nice to me.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Well, I don't know why I'm nice with you after everything you did to me but, let's say it's because of the Whiskey I drank." 

He gave her a cup of tea, then went to his room to wear a t-shirt. He came back to the living room. 

“How do you know how I like my tea?” She asked.

He raised his eyes to her, with a guilty face. "I suppose I spied on you?" He sighed. "I know a lot because I wanted to know a lot. Happy? I'm a freak, good." He went sitting next to her on the couch, looking at the wall.

She sipped her tea in a comfortable silence. It made her a little sleepy. Ok, she was very tired. She wasn’t aware when her head fell onto his shoulder because she was already deep asleep. The day’s events wearing her out. 

He noticed her on his shoulder and held her before taking her in his arms to carry her in his room. He slowly laid her on his bed, covering her with his blanket before leaving the room. Sitting on the couch, he watched the TV, couldn't focus because she was sleeping in his bed in the next room. But whatever. He was not so bad. Even if she was a bitch to him, he'd do everything for her… 


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Then the events of last night came rushing back to her. The dinner, her car breaking down, banging on Fitz’s door, him giving her some clothes. Speaking of which, she went out to the balcony and got her now dry dress since there was a cover over the balcony, no rain got to it. She went over to Fitz and shook his shoulder.

“Fitz, it’s time to wake up.” She said softly.

He moaned in his sleep, turning on his side.

“Fitz, c’mon wake up.” 

He opened his eyes, confused. He has a headache and his back hurts. "What the…?" He saw her and suddenly woke up quickly, only wearing his boxers. 

“Oh poor thing, you’re hungover. Let me get you some water and some ibuprofen. I’ll make you some breakfast. It’s the least I could do.” She got to the kitchen and got out the basic supplies and got to work.

Still confused, he slowly came to the kitchen, looking at her. 

"What the hell?" He murmured. "Why…? Did we? WHAT HAPPENED?" 

“Nothing happened. You must’ve carried me to your bed after giving me these clothes. You’re a nice drunk. Tipsy wipsy.” She smiled.

He looked at her, silent but in his head, he was trying to remember the evening. He grimaced and put his hands on his head, sighing. "The fuck…. Why?" 

“Because I was cold and wet and would have caught a cold but you showed me kindness instead so I am returning the favor.” Just then the kettle whistled and the eggs were done. She brought out a tray with all of the items and gave it to him.

“Here, I didn’t poison them. I also made you a prosciutto and mozzarella sandwich with some homemade pesto aioli that I whipped up quickly.”

He looked at the sandwich, silent. Then, he came to sit on the couch, holding his head. "Why are you playing with me? Wasn't it enough to ruin my relationship with Ophelia? To push me to lose my job? What do you want?" 

“To say thank you. I’m not trying to make you lose your job. I’m trying to move up in mine. Sorry for being a nice person. I’m going to walk home.” She set down the tray, grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Do you have feelings for me? Or you were playing all this time? Be sincere. I need to know." 

“You want sincere? I’ll be sincere. I love you. I do. I’ve loved you for a long time. Here.” She dropped her things and ran up to him, kissing him right on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him, savoring each tug and pull of their lips before stepping away.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I’m gonna go.” She gathered her things and started to walk away.

"Come back here. " He said with a hoarse voice. "Jemma. Come back here." 

“Why?” She turned to face him. “To get my heart broken again?” She didn’t know what to do so she set down her things and walked up to him. “What do you want from me Fitz? To hurt me? Kiss me? Play with me? I’m tired of all these smoke and mirrors. So tell me exactly what you want from me.”

He was looking at, thinking about what to say. What was happening right now? Yesterday they were enemies and now they were saying true or false feelings. Fitz grabbed one of her hands, looking at it a long time.

"I want you." He said with a low voice. "I want you but I'm not sure I can be yours. I'm a bad person. I was ready to ruin your life to get everything I want. I did ruin it. I sent a message to Milton, telling him you were cheating on him." He raised his eyes to her. "I'm a bad person Jemma and… And I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything from you…"

“Oh Fitz, I think if we love each other, we can work on ourselves. Separate our professional and personal lives. Do you think we can try?” She asked tentatively, placing a hand on his chest.

He took a deep breath, grabbed her waist and put a comfortable hand on her cheek. 

"The real question is do you think we can be together?" 

“I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t.” She laughed, putting her forehead against his.

His heart raced when he heard her laughing. A bright, beautiful laugh. He was loving it so much. Slowly, he passed his hands behind her back to pull her closer against him. And for the first time, he smiled back. 

"I don't know how I'm gonna be, because I'm not a good boyfriend. In general, I only do what my girlfriends want from me but…" He took another deep breath. "I want to try something new with you. I want to protect you, maybe against me but I… I, I need you in my life, Jemma. I got this a long time ago and now I want it to be true. No games. I want you."

She slowly disconnected their foreheads to capture his lips in a soft kiss. She looped her arms around his neck and what started out as soft turned hot and needy. She climbed on his body, locking her legs around his waist, similar to what happened on the table, but this time she was actually kissing him and not around him. 

Fitz was holding her against him, as if he thought she would leave forever. He kissed her as if it was his only chance to do it. Then, while he stepped back his head a little to look at her and took a breath, he carried her to his room. Together, they fell on his bed, Fitz on top of her, looking deep into her eyes. 

"You sure you want me?" He murmured his face close to hers. 

“Yes.” She whispered. She reached for his sweater, pulling it off her body. 

Fitz stepped back a little to look at her body. His heart raced faster and his breath accelerated. 

"You're so beautiful" He said with a hoarse voice while his eyes ran all over her body with desire. "Jemma…" 

Jemma blushed. She slowly unhooked her bra and took off the borrowed sweatpants along with her panties. She reached for his boxers and took them off too. She kissed him again and rolled over so that she was on top of him. Her hair was everywhere but she didn’t mind. She just wanted him.

Fitz gasped, admiring Jemma on top. His body was burning and he wanted her immediately. His hands moved up and down to her back, caressing her soft skin slowly.

"You're so soft, it's unreal" He said, passing his hands in front of her. He put his body up to kiss her, his hands everywhere. 

Jemma rested her full weight on him, reveling in the feel of his body against hers, she buried her hands in his curls like she so desperately wanted to do thousands of times before but now it felt even better than what she imagined. He kept brushing her hair back and it felt like heaven. She was on cloud 9.

Fitz couldn't believe what they were going to do. First of all, Jemma was here. In his arms, kissing and touching him. He was like in one of his dreams except it was now real. Jemma was so soft and sweet. Her smile literally pushed him to heaven. Each of her touches accelerated his heart and he didn't know how he didn't faint again. This morning would be the most beautiful he would live. Him and Jemma. Together. Loving each other. 

"Let me cross the universe for you." He said, looking her in the eyes, sincerely. 

“I will if I can do the same for you. I’d travel through time for you.” She said, kissing his nose.

Fitz laughed. For the first time. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her lips, nose, chin, neck. Then, he fell back with her, letting her make him the most happy man in all of the universe. 

About 30 minutes later, both of them were still buzzing with excitement, cuddled up together on his bed. Her head was on his chest, drawing lazy patterns on it.

“Why did you get into science?” She murmured, gazing up into his ocean blue eyes.

He smiled, while his hand was caressing her back tenderly, his legs wrapped around hers. 

"I wanted to be the best engineer in the world, creating all my projects. Change the world with them." He stopped, lost in his mind for a second.

“Fitz are you ok?” Her concern growing with each second.

"I am" He replied with a kiss on her forehead. "I was just thinking about what I said. I'm a scientist yeah, but I don't change the world. I'm just stuck in a lab, working for an idiot Director…" He sighed but smiled back. "Let me know why you wanted to be a scientist. I already know something about butterflies?" He laughed. 

“Well, when I was younger I had scoliosis, and every night after my surgery, my dad would take me outside and look at the stars teaching me about them. Then after I fully recovered, he took me out during the day, and taught me about different bugs and insects, my favorite were butterflies. And when we went on holiday, he showed me different types of fish. That’s when I knew I wanted to be a biologist and study...cuttlefish. Because they can change their colors with chromatophores. And when I’m director,” She paused leaning up to push him on his back and straddle him, “you won’t be working for an idiot anymore.” She kissed his lips briefly.

He looked at her, his good mood away. "You still want to win that place, do you?" 

“As much as I enjoy your kisses, and I really do, we all know who the next director is going to be. The one with 2 PhDs in biology and chemistry by 16 thank you very much.” 

He stares at her for a long moment before pushing her away from him, sitting in the bed, almost turning his back to her.

"How can you be so contemptuous and selfish to me? I revealed my feelings to you and I just made love to you. And you, you only think about being above me. You are really pathetic." 

He sighed, upset and slided on the edge of the bed, looking for his underwear.

“How can I what? Is it wrong for me to have professional goals? No, it’s only wrong because you can’t even comprehend that maybe you’re not the first choice.” She yelled. She got up and started to leave.

"You know what? For a minute, I was thinking to stop and forget my wish to become Mister Hydra, for you. Only for you, because I thought it was now the real deal between us. You or Hydra. And you just revealed to me your choice." 

He woke up, grabbing his pants. 

“Why do I have to choose? Why can’t I have both? Be a little less vague and maybe I can see past your macho behavior.” She grumbled, getting her bra and underwear back on.

"Because you perfectly know I want to be the director too!" He yelled back. "And I chose you, instead of the job. Because I know you wanna be the Director too! And you made your choice. Once again, you were just playing with me. And you got what you want. The weak Fitz gave you another fuck night! CONGRATS!" 

“You gave up the job for me?” She risked looking up at him. “I would have chosen you if I knew that there was a choice. Why can’t I have both? Tell me Fitz. Why do you constantly push me away?” She came up to him putting her hands on his chest.

"Because you're fucking selfish and only your choices count!" He pushed her hands away, upset. "I won't be your puppy and slave. Never, you'll give orders and get me in your bed like a minion!" 

“Is that what you really think of me? I would walk through fire for you. Just let me adore you. You call me selfish when you’re the one who is only allowed to have goals and make a choice. You say you’re my puppy when we both agreed to this. And this isn’t my bed, it’s yours. I’m calling a cab, I can’t look at you anymore. Hope you got what you wanted.” She turned on her heel and started to get her things. 

He was too mad to hold her back. 

"Yeah, get out of here. You were just a one night stand now Ophelia is not here anymore. Go get your promotion, Miss Perfect!" 

“Damn it!” Jemma yelled, she checked her phone and the weather showed that it was below freezing with a snow storm coming in a few minutes. She couldn’t walk a block barefoot in that type of weather and she doubted taxis or her friends would risk their lives to get her. She could walk 5 miles back to her apartment but would probably die of hypothermia. So just to spite him, she marched into the bedroom, took the biggest jacket she could find, got some of his socks and shoes along with a scarf and marched out.

He looked at her doing her little drama, but ignored her. He was so angry at her. So disappointed and hurt in his heart. How could she just ignore what he felt? Stubborn beautiful woman! Anyway, he got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to have tea. 

"Don't forget to give me back my stuff. Then, I don't want to see you anymore. You sicken me."

“No I won't, I'll take them home, light them on fire, and hang them on a flagpole with the sign ‘Men Suck.” She smirked 

He turned to her. "I warn you to not burn these clothes. I paid for them and they're expensive. However, why did you put them on? Gimme them back. Immediately. Your slutty dress is dry on the balcony!" 

Jemma laughed what Skye called her witch laugh and started taking more clothes. “I’m cold, so I’ll make a fire with your clothes.” She continued cackling.

Mad, he went to her and grabbed her arm. "You won't. I assure you I'm gonna burn you before these clothes. Gimme them back. Now!" 

“Mmmmm nah I’m good. It’s going to be a worldwide phenomenon. Strong Woman Burns Ex’s Clothes After He Dumped Her For No Reason.”

"You stop!" He shouted, his cold face so close to her. "You have five minutes to get undressed and bring them back to me." 

“Ok, I’ll undress.” She slowly undid the scarf and jacket. And then she took off the shoes and socks, leaving her half naked right in front of him. She then took it one step further and put her hands behind her back as if daring him to watch.

Fitz's mouth suddenly dries. He tried to control his feelings and body but it was so hard, that he needed to turn his back to her and bite his lower lip. 

"You're a witch!" He said between his teeth. 

“Because I’m attractive? Or because I’m magical….in bed?”

He growled. Then sighed. "Put something on. Please. You're maybe a bitch but I respect you too much to stay in that way. Even if…" He paused, threw her a look with his eyes burning of desire for her. 

“What? I have ambitions?” She challenged.

"Shut up! You give me headaches" He said, going to sit on the couch. He took his head in his head, really exhausted and bad. 

“I can make it better.” She purred, going back to their game. She straddled him on the couch taking his head in her hands and started to stroke his hair.

"Jemma…." He growled. "I've had enough of this game. I'm weak with you. You can be the most horrible person ever, I'd let you play with me. But I'm enough. I don't want that. I want us. Not you playing with me…" 

“I can give you that.” She said, nibbling his neck. She started kissing his neck fully.

He moaned, closed his eyes with a sigh. "Jem… Oh, bloody hell…" 

“You like that?’ She whispered between kisses, moving to the other side.

His fingers grabbed her waist strongly. His breath accelerated. "Jemma… I, I can't control myself if you do that…." He said with a hoarse voice.

“Then don’t. You don’t have to be in control all the time.” She put his hands on her waist. “What do you want to do to me?” 

He looked at her, his eyes burning of desire. 'I want to make you the most beautiful and important woman ever in all the galaxies" He said as if I was under a love spell. 

“Then what’s stopping you?”

He reached up a little to her. "Renounce to Hydra. And I'll be yours forever." He said with a supply voice. 

“What?” She asked, confused as hell.

"Choose me over Hydra. If you don't, I will be sad forever and I can't stay with you." 

“Why is there a choice in the first place? Is me being in a position of power that revolting or is it just that you made an unnecessary choice so I have to too?” Her anger was rising.

"I'm ready to choose you instead of Hydra. Choose me. If you don't, then, you won't be surprised I choose another life without you in it."

“Well I hope you have fun in your other life. I can’t believe you.” She had tears pouring down her face and started to get dressed in her own clothes. She’d make that walk if she had to, she felt like dying anyway. She ran out of the apartment.

Fitz let her go this time. He was sad and disappointed, worse, completely destroyed inside. She chose Hydra instead of their love. She chose her career instead of him. He knew. He couldn't be stronger than this. She chose. And he lost. That was the final point of their relationship now.

Jemma was half hoping he would save her from the biting cold. The snow was everywhere and she was in a dress. There was no one outside. Figures, the universe always had it out for her. She was too cold to move so she collapsed in an alleyway. Tired, hungry, cold, and heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz was looking for her for almost 30 minutes. He was holding a warm jacket and scarf for her. But damn, he didn't find her with all this wind and snow! WHERE IS SHE!? He thought. ****

"Jemma?!" He screamed. "Jemma, you here? Answer me!" ****

He turned to an alleyway, and finally found her! ****

"Jemma! Fuck!" He ran to her. ****

“Fitz?” She mumbled. Clearly out of it. ****

He stopped to her, kneeled to her, putting the jacket on her back, plus the scarf. ****

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?!" He yelled, forcing her to put on the jacket with a growl. "Let's go back to my apartment. Come on." He helped her to get up and hold her against him to go back to his home. ****

“No, you take me home and take my car with you. Then you go back to your fancy apartment and stay there.” She started to get up but stumbled slightly, grabbing onto him for support. ****

"Shut your mouth," He drove her to his apartment, pressed her to walk quickly. "Come on, move a little." ****

“No, You’re taking me home. To my apartment and then leaving.” She stayed right where she was. ****

Fitz growled, grumpy. "We can't drive, you stupid! Did you see what's going on right now? Hurry. You're a freezing ice cube already." ****

“No.” Jemma protested. ****

"For God's sake!" He swore. Then, enough of her childish behavior, he went to her and held her over his shoulder, like a potato. Then, he walked quickly, out of breath, to his apartment. ****

“Put me down you arsehole!” She writhed under his grasp. She started to pound and kick him but to no avail. She tried to roll off his shoulder but he just held on tighter. ****

"I'm really bad at sports," he said, out of breath. "but trust me, I could carry you to the other side of the world if I want. So stop your stupid reaction and let's get warm." He said that, and suddenly, they were already in his apartment. ****

He went to the couch and threw her on it, his breath away. He grimaced, trying to not faint, sweaty. ****

Jemma made a run for it while he wasn’t looking and tried to get out of the building, opening the door and running into the hallway only for Fitz to grab her by the waist and pull her back in. ****

“Let me go you dickhead.” She yelled. ****

He locked the door with one of his hands and slammed her against the door. "I swear to you, you could go when the storm will be over. But until you're not safe, you'll stay here. Got it?" ****

“You’re too toxic.” She spat. “Let me go or else.” ****

"AFTER THE STORM!" He yelled so loud and slammed the door next to her face with his hand. ****

“You are an arsehole Leopold Fitz. A fucking arsehole.” ****

“Glad to know. Now go put your beautiful arse in my bed to get warm and shut your mouth. I will bring you something to eat and a hot tea. " He pushed himself to let her pass. ****

“Mmmm no you kidnapped me so no.” She smirked. ****

"I'm done with this game, Simmons. So, go to my bed to get warm before I'm starting to be really mean." He said to her with a threatening voice. And now, she understood he was not playing anymore. ****

“Fine, no tea or warm snacks though. The last thing I need is to see your face anymore than I have to. And for the record, I didn’t know you weren’t already being really mean.” She flipped him off and walked into his room, closing the door and locking it behind her. ****

Fitz sighed, exhausted. Both by her and the situation. However, he went to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea, he brought to the door. ****

"Your tea is on the floor" he said before going to the window. The storm was worse and it's gonna be like that for hours. He was just hoping this to be over to let her go back to home and end definitely with this.

Jemma opened the door and grabbed the tea. She took it inside and placed it onto Fitz’s desk. She changed out of her dress and put on the sweater and sweatpants she had on earlier. She decided to look around. She found a few photos of a young Fitz and his mom which were adorable. Bet he wasn’t a bastard back then. She decided to get some revenge on Fitz. It might have been childish and irrational but she was too upset to care. ****

She got a marker and all of his underwear and started writing mean notes on them. Then, she threw them out the window. The strong winds take them everywhere. She made sure to write his name in every single one just to spite him. This was going to be fun. She then decided to take off the sweat pants and climb into his bed. She was actually really cold and the duvet was nice and warm. She decided to take a little nap because the cold made her very tired. She just hoped that Fitz wouldn’t break down the door. ****

Fitz left her alone throughout the storm. He wasn't going to see how she was, he wasn't going to reassure himself that her condition was better. To be honest, he didn't really want to see her anymore. He was still very mad at her. She had made her choice, he accepted it. And he was going to make his own. ****

Jemma was right. Fitz was toxic. A monster. A bad person. But in his defense, Jemma was worse. She was the queen of manipulation and the most selfish woman he's ever met. Yet despite all of this, he wasn't going to let her down a few times yet. He managed to call a car repairman to take Jemma's car back to a garage and have it fixed when the storm was over soon. In a few hours, he hoped so. Once the storm was over he would take Jemma home, or call a cab if she had one more of her hysterical fits. The only thing he wanted was for her to go. May the storm end and he can resume his life before. Before Jemma Simmons. ****

Fitz sat down on the couch, turned on the TV. It was a documentary about the monkeys. Good, it would pass the time and calm his bad mood. Silent, he ignored the fact that a woman he loved was napping in his bed. He just wanted everything to be over soon. He was waiting until the storm subsided. ****

Jemma woke up a few hours later refreshed and warm. She put the pants back on and looked out the window. The storm had stopped for now so she should be getting home. She opened the door and saw Fitz on the sofa watching a documentary. ****

“I’m gonna be heading home. Thanks for letting me stay here.” She smiled. “I’m gonna call a cab.” She walked into the kitchen and went on her phone. ****

Fitz turned the TV off and stood up. He walked to the kitchen but stayed at the door. "I called a repairman for your car. It's at the garage. You could only close the door behind you when you leave." He turned on his heels and went to his room to change clothes. When he wanted to grab a new pair of boxers, he definitely saw what she did. A new anger grew up inside him but he tried to keep his calm. ****

“Fitz?” Jemma called, she really did not want to do this. “Could you take me home? There’s no service here.”

Fitz took a deep breath, and sighed. He had really enough of the situation and wanted all of this to be over. Now. He took one of his jacket, put on his shoes. "Hurry up, I've things to do." He said in a cold voice. 

“Kay. Thank you again!” She met him at the door and together they walked to the apartment complex’s indoor garage where Fitz had his car. They drove in silence, only speaking when Jemma told him where to go. ****

“This is me.” She said when they stopped in front of a large brick building. “Thanks for everything and I’ll return your clothes on Monday.” She smiled brightly before getting out of the car. ****

Fitz started the engine and without any word or look at her, he went back to his apartment. While he was driving, leaving her behind him, he felt like the pieces of his heart falling on the road between him and Jemma. But it was the best decision.


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday, Jemma came into work with some coffee and pastries for Fitz along with his clothes washed and dried.

“Good morning Fitz.” She said bubbly and happy to see him.

"It's Doctor Fitz" He said with a cold voice. He didn't even look at her, focusing on his 3D design project. He was able to present it to the director today, excited to put all his efforts to win first place. 

“Well I have your clothes and some coffee and sweets for you if you’d like. Doctor Fitz. Also, what exactly are you working on?” She was curious, but she was sure it was no match for hers.

"None of your business." He retorted. "Also, you can keep the clothes or burn them or whatever. I don't want to get back what you soiled." 

He went to the other side of the lab to get the blueprints. He took another look at it, satisfied. 

“Ok, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” She offered.

Fitz nodded, then raised his eyes to her, with a little smile."Doctor Simmons. I really don't care anymore about what you do or say. Understood?" 

“No actually. Because you do full 180s like no other. You save me from the cold, make me tea, give me a place to sleep, call a towing company, pay to have my car fixed, and now you don’t want to see or talk to me. Why?” She straightened her shoulders, fixing her gaze.

"You said it. I'm toxic. And we avoid toxic people." He said, went back to his desk. "The Director is gonna choose his new one tonight. I've to finish my project, so if you want to give me some space. Thank you."

“Why of course, Doctor Fitz. Here’s your goddamn space.” She got a cup of coffee and threw it on his suit. “Oops, sorry.” She smirked and went to her desk.

"Fucking Bitch!" He screamed, stepped back, outraged. "I swear I'm gonna kill you righ-" 

Someone entered the lab. The Director. Whitehall walked straight to Fitz, his pierced blue eyes on him. "You, you're fired!" 

Fitz's heart stopped beating. He became pale as the wall behind him and looked at the Director with big eyes. 

"What…? I beg your pardon, Sir ?" He stuttered. 

“Sir, with all due respect, Doctor Fitz is one of the most essential workers here at Hydra; his research and findings outweigh half of the specialist’s.” Jemma was shocked, they couldn’t fire Fitz. Sure, he was an ass but he was a good scientist.

“With all due respect, Doctor Simmons, your work is far more important than Doctor Fitz’s what with finding a cure and vaccination for Inhumans and all. That’s why you’re the new director starting tomorrow.”

“What?”

“You are now Madame Hydra, Doctor Simmons. You now are one of the most powerful people in the world and I trust you will use that power wisely.”

“I- Thank you, Sir. Hail Hydra.” She saluted.

"S-Sir! I… You can't fire me. I didn't even send you my project. I have plans here and… And…" 

"And you shut up, Doctor Fitz!" Whitehall barked. ”Why I would want to see your work when I see you only prefer to fuck your colleagues at work instead? Do you think I can let someone like you destroy my organization?" Whitehall gave him a look of utter contempt. 

Fitz thought he's gonna throw up. Ophelia got her revenge and warned Whitehall about what happened between him and Jemma. He couldn't breathe properly, his body was shaking, his heart pulling in his chest as if he was ready to get a heart attack. 

"Pick up your stuff, Fitz." Whitehall said. "You have 10 minutes to leave the building." Then, Whitehall left the lab, closing the door behind him. 

Fitz stayed frozen for a while, he couldn't believe what had just happened. 

Jemma knew that as soon as she got into her new position, she’d hire Fitz back. But for now, she decided to comfort him. She went up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am.” She said sincerely.

Fitz came back to reality. He looked at her for a second, before pushing her away from him, violently. 

"Congratulations, Madame." He said with a cold voice. He threw her all his hate in one look. "You got what you wanted." 

He turned his head to his personal stuff on his desk. He didn't even want to bring them with him. What for? He just lost his job. Taking just his jacket, he went to leave the lab, furious. He left Hydra behind him, his world completely ruined. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jemma sat down in her new office. It has been a week and she texted Fitz about 10 times to hire him back. She had all this new power but was it worth losing her love? Wait, she only lost it because that bastard made her choose when there wasn’t even a choice to be made. She’s going to welcome him back, strictly. She walked out of the office and down the halls where everyone saluted her. It was a custom for new directors here.

She went to her valeted car and drove to Fitz’s apartment. This time in the lobby, she did still get some stares, but that was because of the power she seemed to hold nowadays. It was all over the news, being Hydra’s first female director who wasn’t married to the real one. She was Madame Hydra, and anyone who crossed her would be sorry. She went onto the 5th floor and pounded on his door.

“Fitz, open up.” She banged louder. 

Fitz opened the door quickly, dressed in his simple clothes. Forget the suits, he absolutely didn't look like a rich man anymore. He looked tired and his hair and beards had grown. On his shoulder he had a huge sports bag and two more in his hands.

When he finally noticed Madame Hydra, his gaze studied her for a long time. She was divine that way. He would have fallen in love with her again if all his hatred for her didn't hold him.

He put his bags in the hall, gave her a look. "What do you want?" He asked. 

“Come back to Hydra.” She ordered, “I’m not the same Jemma Simmons who begged you to let her in when it was raining. I’m Madame Hydra and if you don’t respect and obey me then there will be consequences.” She stook out her chin.

Fitz looked at her for a minute and suddenly started to laugh, nodding his head. "I'm sure you really convinced your slaves right now. Good job. Really." He put another bag with the others and returned to his apartment, ignoring her. 

“How dare you? I am Madame Hydra and if you don’t comply I’ll make you comply.” She was ready to burst with anger.

"I've no time for your stupid Madame Hydra comedy" He said, grabbing a last bag. And she could see his apartment almost empty of his personal stuff and belongings. 

Fitz went to put his last bag with the others. And returned inside. 

“That is it! I’ve had enough of you undermining my authority.” She went up, slapped him, hard, on the cheek, and pinned him to the wall. “Listen here you little shit, you may be one of the most vile and disgusting people I have ever laid eyes on but lord help me if you aren’t intelligent. Your findings can help save the world. Now, come back to Hydra, willingly, no more fucking people in the closet or on the tables, be a better person, or, be the shell of a man you once were, begging for money from people on the subway.” She growled at him, her anger reaching full force.

Fitz didn't react to her anger, or just calmly. He looked at her, his face serious as she rarely saw it. 

"I advice you to step back and leave me alone, Psycho." 

“No.”

"One last time. Step back." His voice became a little threatening and his eyes wild. 

“Make me.”

Fitz didn't react for a second, when suddenly, he grabbed her throat with his hand and squeezed it strongly, pushing her away just a little to slam her against the wall. 

"I told you to stop. Now, you fucking bitch, I'm gonna get my bags and leave this town. My wish is not to see you again - he squeezed her throat a little more - anymore." 

She kicked him in the crotch with her heel and smirked in satisfaction when he doubled over in pain. “Don’t you ever touch me like that again. You lost that right a long time ago. I’m trying to be nice here but you are just a stubborn, selfish dick. So excuse me for trying to be compassionate.” When her speech was done, she started to walk away.

"No worries, Babe. There's absolutely no way I touch you again. You disgust me. Now get the hell out of this room and forget me. Because I will. Never. Be. Your. Slave." He paused, looking at her. "You lost me."

“I lost you? Oh wow, wow, sorry if I hurt your precious little feelings. Are we seriously going to have this argument again? You’re a fucking liar. I didn’t know there was even a choice to be made. You made it for me. It was completely unnecessary and frustrating that it made you snap and say I’m disgusting when you just made love to me right there! I- I’m done with you. Have a nice life, or not, I don’t care anymore. I’m completely indifferent to you because hate implies that I still have any feelings towards you and I don’t. Goodbye, Leopold.” She started to storm out.

"You and I could be together if you didn't prefer Hydra and your power instead of me. I had planned a cottage in Perthshire, together. But, you made your choice. You killed us. Long Live Madame Hydra."

He turned to go to the table, grabbing the plane ticket. "I'm leaving. So, no worries, they're absolutely no way for us to see each other. Goodbye Madame Hydra." 

“A cottage in Perthshire? How did you know about that?” She asked quietly at the door.

He didn't turn his head to her but looked at the plane ticket. "I thought you understood. You were the only one, Simmons. The only one I'd known about everything you want, hate, love…. I'd cross the universe for you. Be your boyfriend. Be your husband. Maybe the father of your children. But you chose for us. You chose Hydra. So, why do I have to love a Boss instead of the love of my life? I thought you were. I was wrong." 

Jemma had tears prickling in her eyes. She wanted a future with him, a family with him, a life with him. Years side by side. But if it weren’t for his mansplaining macho attitude maybe they could’ve had that.

“Where are you going?” She asked after a few moments.

"Far away from you. Even if this planet is not as big to be far from the pain you did to me. But, if you knew me as well, you'd known where." 

He walked to the exit, grabbing his jacket and all the bags at the same time. He was ready to leave everything. Even her. Forever. 

“Wait, kiss me before you go. If we never see each other again then what's that harm?” She grabbed his hand. “Stay with me for a little bit.”

He looked at her hand in his, then, took it off. "You told me to not touch you again. I respect this volonty, Madame. You don't deserve anything else from me. You lost Jemma. Accept it now."

“Do as I say Leopold. One kiss is all I ask.”

"I'm not your slave, and I don't obey you. I'm sorry. Have fun as the Director." 

Then, he turned, grabbed all his bags and walked to the hall. 


	8. Chapter 8

TWO YEARS LATER 

Fitz walked slowly to the Director's office. It's been a while when he returned in this place. 2 years maybe? He forgot to count. Things didn't change or just a little. The Director has a secretary now. Interesting. Just like he had.

The woman let him enter in the Director's office. She was absent because of a meeting but she would arrive soon. Fitz had first announced it would have been his assistant who would come here but not him. So she didn't know it was here. How would she react? Maybe she was married now? He didn't care as much but he was curious. No family picture on her desk, after all.

He went to sit in front of the desk, waiting. It was strange to come back, but now he was his own Boss himself, he understood the feeling. It was so funny that their two companies has to fusion together to work on the World Project. If she would've known it was with him, he was certain she would refuse. That's why he never said he was the boss of Centipede. Let's see how she would react. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I had a meeting that just would not end-oh. Fitz. You’re with centipede now?” What the hell was he doing here?

"It's Director Fitz," He said, standing up from his chair. "Nice to see you again, Madame Hydra. You didn't change." After those words, his eyes felt on her body and for a second, he thought about their past together. She was still beautiful, maybe more than what he remembered. 

“Let’s keep this strictly professional. Comments about my looks are probably put in the don’t column. I’m a busy woman so let’s get this started shall we?” Damn, he still looks hot. No, she needed to see him as a partner, nothing more.

"You right, Madame." He said, cleaning his throat. "So, about the project. Are you okay to sign with Centipede?" He put his hands in his pockets, waiting. 

“Well I do have to say, from a biological standpoint, your proposal is quite interesting, but I’m worried about the effects it will have on the general population.” She went into business mode.

Fitz smiled, nodded, pacing in her office. "I understand your point. But, I learned somewhere Hydra has some financial trouble. Working with Centipede could help you." He stopped at the window, looking at the view, waiting for her answer. 

“Excuse me? Hydra’s finances are perfectly intact. I know with the embezzlement scandal you may have your doubts but all the money was returned and is tightly secured. Ophelia was put away.” Ophelia embezzled some money about a year ago for something. Jemma didn’t know what, but she stole about 1.1 million dollars so she is now on trial.

"I heard about this story with Ophelia. What a bitch. Hope she's now at her right place" He said with a smile. "Anyway. As you don't want to work with Centipede, I won't insist. I'll see for another one." He turned to her and nodded. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Jemma." 

The way he pronounced her name was said with a soft warm way. He headed to walk to the exit. 

“Wait, Fitz. I never said I don’t want to work with Centipede. I meant there needs to be some refinements. We need equal control since this is a collaboration. What do you say? Partners?” She stook out her hand.

He turned all his body to her, looking at her for a long minute. Then, he went to her, and with a smile, he shook her cold hand in his. "Partners, then." 

“Let’s get started then shall we?” She smiled brightly. 

"I'm already ready for you." He said with a smirk. "Professional speaking, I meant." 

“I know.” She chuckled. “No hard feelings, it was a long time ago anyway.”

"Past is past." he said, nodded. "and I'm already onto someone so, no worries about that." 

“May I ask who?” She smirked.

"Sure. My carrier." he winked with a smirk. 

“Oh you have a helicarrier too?” Her eyes widened.

He laughed, amused. "Good one. I need to pass a call. So, let's start the project in about one hour?" 

“Ok. Oh by the way, I have someone too. Just thought you should know.” 

"Good for you." He nodded before walking to the exit, grabbing his phone.

“Not, I was never over you.” She said to herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz was waiting for her in the lab where he once was working. Nothing has changed and he couldn't help to think about what happened two years ago on the table. It was still here like a vestige of their destructive love. But now it was the present and his future was already made. He just needed to work again with her and nothing else. After that, there would be nothing else.

“Ok, let’s get started. So the proposal is that Hydra has enhanced humans using the centipede serum to gerd the city and keep them safe. So what are there volunteers or is there a selection process? Being drafted like in the military?” Jemma asked once she was in the lab. 

"Let's draft them like in the military way. That's already what I do when I recruit my employees." he answered, hands in his pockets, sitting against the table where they had something together in the past. 

“But they need to have a choice. We are going to permanently change their bodies and lives. They need to understand that.” She raised her voice slightly.

"Forget the choice." He cut her in her line. "We have no time to waste. If we see good specimens, then, we get them. No choices."

“Everyone has a choice. I’m not Whitehall, everyone needs a choice. Especially for this.”

He smiled, amused. "I see. You're focusing on the choice thing while there was two years ago, you didn't even think about this. Okay, then. Let's waste our time and make it a choice decision." He shook his shoulder with a grimace. 

“This has absolutely nothing to do with that. You’re the one who brought that situation up. That was in the past, where it stays. It’s a choice decision.” She stood her ground.

"As you want, Madame. We need to work faster but if it's up to you to lose time. Go ahead." 

“Lose time? We have at least 10 volunteers contacted and signed up already. Your definition of wasting time is a lot different from mine.” She retorted.

"I got it." He said with a smile. "Let's go then, work is the most important, isn't it?" 

“Yes, it is.” She smiled tightly.

Fitz approached the desk. "May I work here? As in the past? I always liked this part of the desk." 

“I thought that the past will stay in the past.” She whispered.

"Indeed. But I was saying this for our past. Not for my time as a scientist here. This, I can't forget it. It was a golden time." 

“Be my guest, well you already are.” She smiled.

"Thank you." He answered with a nod. 

Jemma stood up but tripped over her shoe and started to stumble before she felt strong hands steady her. It was Fitz.

"You okay?" He asked, frowning. 

“Thank you.” She said before all but running out the room. Oh damn, she was literally falling for him, again.


	10. Chapter 10

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, gathering his attention. “Would you like to go out to dinner to discuss the project? It’s a nice change of scenery.”

He raised his head to her. "A dinner?" For a second, his eyes started to brighten. "A professional dinner. Of course. Well, I've had something already to do but, I can cancel it." 

“No no, if you have plans we can do it another time. No need to cancel.” She waved her hand.

"It's good. Nothing really important. I just wanted to see if they still had the Monkey at the zoo. I kinda missed him a lot." He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Benny? He just became a father.” Jemma chuckled.

"He found love!? No way!" He made a funny cute face. 

Jemma started laughing so hard. “Right, I forgot you had a bros before hos thing with him.”

"I did have it. Okay, then. When's dinner?" 

“7:30? I know a cute little Thai place around the corner.”

"Good. Don't be late." He winked before returning on his work. 

“How can I? I excel at preparation.” She smirked before walking out.

Fitz couldn't help but smile. Yeah, she didn't change or just a little. But damn, she was still so beautiful and funny and smart. How could he forget that? 


	11. Chapter 11

“Fitz, we are going to walk there. Come on.” Jemma said once entering the lab at 7:15.

"I follow you, my dear." He said, turning to her, putting on his long black coat. 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the building laughing. She felt renewed, like they were on the same page for once. It was nice.

They finally entered the restaurant and once they were at their table, Fitz pulled her chair to let her sit. 

“They have really good food here. I think you’re going to like this place.” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I guess so. I'll take the same as you." He said when the waiter came. "Bring a Bordeaux wine bottle please and some water."

“So let’s talk business.” Jemma said. 

"Yes. We're only here for that, after all. So. What is it about?" 

“Well, I found something rather interesting concerning the serum.” 

"Let me know. I'm always so focused when you're talking about science." 

“There is a formula in there that I fabricated and it’s using a delivery system you designed. Am I at least credited?” She smirked.

"What do you mean by a delivery system I designed?" He asked, frowning. 

“The centipede itself, how they inject into the bloodstream, it’s delivered by something you designed back at the academy and a formula I developed for that same project back then as well.”

"I see. At least, it's something I made. So, it's gonna be easy for me." 

“But what about my formula? I developed it and it’s the foundation of everything else. I’m not mad, just make sure you give me credit.”

He wanted to tease her a little as before just because they were all alone in this restaurant. 

"What will I gain from you if I accept to credit you?" He said with a smirk. 

“What do you want?” Two can play that game, bitch. 

"Just wanted to know what I would win if I let you use my work. That's fair enough, isn't it.?"

“Well what counts as a prize? Give me some ideas please.”

"More than just a dinner." he smirked. 

“A dessert?” She leaned in closer. “On me?”

He laughed. Shaking his head. "Nothing of that, Simmons. I'm asking for a good place at Hydra, actually." 

“I asked you to come back. We know how that went.” She frowned, remembering that night.

"I'm asking for a partnership. I propose you be both bosses of Hydra and Centipede. And fuse them together. What do you think?" 

“We absorb Centipede and all of its assets. With you being head of the engineering aspect of everything?” 

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're the same on this point, Jemma, huh? Always wanted to be over the others, over me."

“I’m not over you.” She blurted out. “I mean, professionally speaking. Your loss was a great one. Whitehall was a fool.” She recovered quickly, that was embarrassing. She took a large gulp of wine.

"I'm asking you for partnership together. But there's no chance you will be the only boss and me went back as a slave. I spent two years building my reputation and I won't lose it for you."

“You aren’t a slave. I know you’ve built a reputation, so have I. So what are you suggesting? Also, stop being rude.” She sassed. 

"I'm asking for us to run both our organisations. Together. Both bosses." 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

"I know I'm a good boss, I know the powerful reputation you have at Hydra. We're both scientists. Both geniuses. I think we can create a powerful organisation together." 

Jemma thought about it. Taking another long sip of wine. “Ok. We keep the name Hydra though. It’s cooler.” 

"If you want. But we're both the directors." 

“Fair enough, partner.” She smiled.

"I'm glad you accepted. Another thing. I want my office too. And to be on all the projects you want to participate in." 

“It sounds like you want to work with me more than Hydra.” She teased.

"If I proposed to you to fusionate our organisations together instead of SHIELD that's because I wanted to work with you. Plus, it's important for us to win the World Project. Why not do it together?" 

“Your own office is implied. I guess we can work together as long as you don’t fall in love with me.” She was joking, of course….

He smiled. "No worries about that, Simmons. I stopped to love you the day you chose Hydra over me. My heart is broken forever." He answered, drinking his wine with a look. 

She kicked him lightly under the table. “Whatever you say, Doctor.” And she sipped her wine.

He felt her kick, replied by his leg touching hers. 

"Good to know, Doctor." 

“I need to go to the bathroom. If the food comes, you can start eating.” She said and walked to the bathroom. She needed to redo her makeup and really needed to pee. 

Fitz was waiting for her, now the meals were served. He wondered if he went too far with her and if he should stop. But he missed these moments with her. He missed her so much. At least, they were good colleagues now. So, he could get that. 

“I’m back, ooh these look good.” She’s decided to play his little game. She invented that too. That’s why her shirt was more open than it was before.

"It is, actually and… " His eyes fell on her shirt and he stopped thinking for a minute. "I mean, I think it is," He cleared his throat, looking away. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked with fake worry in her voice.

"Nothing wrong." He shook his head. "Bon appétit."

“Merci.” And they dug in. The meal was exceptional as expected. If Jemma wasn’t a scientist, she’d be a food critic. Of course, Fitz being there was a plus. She was just happy.

"Do you want any dessert before leaving the restaurant? It's kinda late and we are on about our third bottle of wine." 

“Yeah they have really good ice cream down the street.” She giggled, she was maybe a little wine drunk.

"Let's give you some vanilla and chocolate ice cream with peanuts" He said, standing out from his chair and coming to her, giving her his palm. 

“Let’s get you some cookie dough ice cream with whipped cream and caramel.” She leaned into him, stumbling a bit. “I may be a little bit drunk.” Pinching her fingers in front of her eye. 

"I noticed." He laughed. "Do you prefer I drive you home?" 

“Promise not to throw me over your shoulder?” 

He laughed harder and some customers turned their heads to them. 

"Sshh." He leaned to her and whispered. "I promise not to throw you over my shoulder. But, I can't promise you to not touch you again." 

“Deal, let’s goooooo Little Monkey Fitz.” She slurred.

"You're funny." he said, helping her to go back to his car. 

“Mmmm you smell nice.” She was at her sleepy drunk stage, leaning more heavily on him.

"Thank you. You smell nice too. Cheery and wine. I couldn't forget this smell." He smiled and drove to her penthouse. 

“How do you know where I live?” She mumbled against him. 

"I still have contact with Hunter. Still shocked he's now married to Barbara. We talked before the dinner. And I couldn't help to ask for some information about you. Sorry, I had been intrusive." 

“You still love me, it’s ok, I do too.” She whispered. She was starting to fall asleep on him.

He didn't reply. He wasn't sure about it and he didn't want to confirm or deny it. So, he let her fall asleep on him and kept silent until they arrived at her penthouse. 

“Stay.” She murmured in her sleep.

"I'll carry you to your bed if you okay to let me do it." He asked, helping her to get out of the car. 

“Stay with me.” She whispered.

He carried her to her bed, helping her to undress her coat and shoes. Then, he helped her to lie down. "Here, you'll be better in your bed." 

“No, I want to cuddle.” She wrapped her arms around him and put her full weight on him.

He stopped her. "No, Simmons. You're drunk. And I don't want you in that way." He pulled her back and forced her to lie down in the bed. "Get some sleep." 

“Will you stay with me?”

"We'll see at work. Goodnight."

“Goodnight Fitzy Poo.” She fell back asleep.

Fitz covered her with her blanket and left her penthouse to go back to his hotel room. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Jemma woke up, she was in her clothes from the day before, and had a massive headache. She didn’t need to throw up. Her head was pounding and makeup was all over her pillow. She got up and took an advil and drank some water. She put her pillow case in the wash and showered. She changed into her pajamas and called in sick. She then made her prosciutto and mozzarella sandwich with some homemade pesto aioli.

She texted Fitz to thank him. When she was drunk, she always kept her memories. It was like a dream. An embarrassing one at that. 

Fitz was in his hotel room, finishing to drink his tea when he got her text. He smiled at it, answered her it was normal for him to do it and went to his bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to take his time this morning. After all, he was the boss. 

“Mmmmmm.” Jemma moaned in pain. Her headache was worse. She was out of pain meds too. She texted Fitz to get her some things because his hotel was across the street. When she didn’t get an answer she put on a coat and sunglasses and walked into his hotel. She vaguely remembers his room and took a chance knocking. It was open. The shower was so loud.

“Fitz?” She called.

Fitz got out from the bathroom, drying his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed her and frowned.

"Simmons. How did you enter?" he asked with a little smile.

“Your door was open. Sorry.” 

"It's okay. What do you want? You feel better after that night?" 

“No.” She shook her head but regretted it instantly. Sitting down on the couch.

"What's happening?" he asked, walking to her. Some drops ran on his chest and body. 

“Ohhhhh.” She moaned. “It hurts really bad. I came by to see if you have any ibuprofen?”

"Sorry. I don't have anything but maybe I can stop your headache with a massage?" 

“Please.” She leaned her head onto him to ease the pain.

He smiled, then took her hands to help her to the bed. "We're gonna be better there." He sat, forced her to turn her back to him. "Take off your coat, please." He asked. 

Jemma did as she was told. As well as her sunglasses.

Fitz put his warm hands on her shoulders and started to massage her shoulders, her neck, the back of her head, slowly with some circles. 

“Fitz...I, oh that feels nice.” She moaned.

"Good," he said while his hands slided on her back tenderly. He kept massaging her back slowly, going down to her hips.

“Fitz, why are you doing this?” She inhaled shakily. 

"I evacuated the tension in your body. It's better to avoid headache." He answered before stopping. "You want me to stop?" 

“No.” She said darkly. She turned around and kissed him.

He stepped away. "Wait. What are you doing?" 

“Getting what I want.” She came closer. “Unless you don’t want me.”

"I don't think it's a good idea, Jemma. We're gonna to start again this toxic relationship and I'm not sure I want to be broken once again." 

“But this time there is no choice to be made. I know we’ve had our differences but I am still madly in love with you. Do you still love me?”

He slowly put a hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. "I couldn't stop loving you. " He admitted in a whisper. 

“Then love me right now.” She replied, closing her eyes. 

"I don't know… Will you hurt me again? Because this time, I won't be able to survive twice." 

“I’m dying every second I’m not with you. I promise never to leave you. Never again.”

He couldn't wait any longer and he suddenly grabbed her head to kiss her with passion. He laid her down on the bed, being on top and looked at her. 

"Say it." He said with a hoarse voice. 

“I love you so much. I’m yours forever.” She leaned up and captured his lips again. She pushed him into a sitting position and straddled his lap. Starting to take off her shirt and pants. She slipped off her shoes and leaned back down, taking off his towel.

“Love me, Fitz.” She whispered.

He looked at her with love and desire. Then, he grabbed her head in his head and kissed her before looking at her, his heart pulling in his chest like a fool. 

"Jemma?" he said in a murmur. 

“Yeah?”

"Marry me."

“What?”

"I love you. I always loved you. And I know I only want you. Forever. So, marry me, Jemma Simmons." 

“Yes. I will marry you. I will have your babies. I will love you forever.” She kissed him with so much love and desire. And hope, hope for the future.

Then, both crossed the horizon once again, happy. 

**THE END**


End file.
